Ash's Birthday
by Sir Mudkip
Summary: It's Ash's birthday, and May is coming to visit! What will develop between these two longtime friends? Note: this is my first advanceshipping fic. Flames accepted. Rated T for mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

"May!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his longtime friend. "It's so great to see you! I've been waiting all day!"

She had just finished one of her Grand Festivals, in which she had received the title runner-up, when she had received a call from inviting her to Ash's birthday party. As his best friend, she was glad to go. Although she didn't tell anyone, she had been rather sad when he hadn't showed up to her Festival. Upon arriving at the Ketchums residence, she had been delighted to find Ash answering the door. It is here we resume our story.

"Ash! It's great to see you, too!" She replied, returning the hug. "So you've been waiting all day, huh?" She teased, "Have you been waiting for anyone in particular?" "Just you, May. I woke up extra early to make sure I didn't miss you." May's cheeks reddened a bit."I see you're still as nice as ever." she anwsered.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia shouted from the top of the stairs, "Where are your manners? Let that nice girl in! Show her to your room!" "My room?" He replied. "Why would she go there?" "Because that's where she'll be sleeping. I hope you don't mind, May, the guest bedroom has been taken already."

"That's okay, !" May responded, sidling up alongside her idol. He looked over to her, grinning. "C'mon, May! Let's go see my- i mean, our, room!" He said, grabbing her baggage. She followed him up the stairs, stopping at a room with a poster of a Pikachu on it.

So, Ash, why do you still have a Pikachu poster? You have a real one, and he's your best friend!" Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I've had that since i was little... i haven't really been here to take it down..."

He opened the door, showing her his room. It was a simple room, with only a large bed next to a window and a desk pushed up against a wall. May looked around, noticing there was nothing other than the bed to sleep on.

"Uh, Ash? Where er... where do i sleep? Should i go get my sleeping bag?" She asked. "Nah, we'll be fine." He said, "My bed is big enough for the both of us. Er, if that's okay with you..." he said, reddening at the last part. May also reddened, but less noticeably. "I'm okay with that, Ash."

After depositing her things in his room, the two friends went downstairs, where they could smell 's delicious cooking. "That smells delicious, Mom! What is it?" "It's your favorite, grilled cheese sandwhiches. I thought that you deserve them on your birthday."

Ash sweatdropped. "Mom... my birthday isn't for another two days..." he said. "Oh! What a silly mistake... Well, since Brock won't be here until tommorow, you can have the guest room. "That's okay, , i think I'll stay in Ash's room, If that's okay with you."

Delia gave her a knowing look. "Well, if you want, May. It's your decision. Is that okay with you, Ash?" Ash, grinning over at May, said "Sure! That's great!" "Okay, whatever you want. Just remember, dinner's at 7:00. We're having meatloaf." Delia said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Ash, how'd you react when you heard I was coming?" May asked.

After their conversation with , they had gone over to Professor Oak's lab, where they had left all their Pokémon (Excluding Pikachu) where they could play. Upon returning to Ash's house, they had eaten several meatloafs, then gone to bed and promptly fell asleep. They had both woken up at the same time, their faces inches away from each other's, and decided to catch up while they waited for to finish breakfast.

"Well, first i called your house, to make sure you were coming, but Max answered the video-phone. He said you were both coming. Where is he, anyway?" May flashed back to earlier the day before.

_"But May, i wanna go see Ash and Pikachu, too!" Max whined. "Well, you're not gonna!" May retorted, "This may be my only chance to get together with Ash, and i don't want you ruining it!" "But i already told him I was coming with!" Max complained. "WHAT?!" May shrieked, "When did you talk to Ash!?"_

_"Just now, on the video-phone! Now let me go with you!" Max said. "Why didn't you tell me he called?" "He didn't ask for you!" He lied. She withdrew to her room, upset why her best friend wouldn't ask for her. Max watched her go, grinning at his sister's reaction._

"He uhh... he wasn't allowed to. Why didn't you ask to see me when you called?" May asked, dodging his question. Ash looked confused. "What do you mean? Of course i asked for you! I even asked him to go look for you!" May reddened slightly at the statement, then turned a deep red as she realized what her brother did.

"That little brat! When i get home, i'm gonna..." she trailed off, muttering about hot wax and Max"s eyebrows. Ash just sat back, watching with a bemused expression on his face. After a time, May looked around and saw Ash staring at her, smiling. She felt her cheeks redden.

She smiled back, sliding over to him. She had just leaned against him, when Delia shouted from below. "Ash! May! Breakfast's ready!" May was reluctant to move, and noticed that her friend was also.

She cheerfully smiled at him, and said, "I don't want to move either, Ash, but what if your mother found us like this, cuddled up together? She'd never stop teasing you about it."

Ash's grin dropped from his face, and he muttered, "She'd never let me hear the end of it..." "Well then, let's go have breakfast." May chuckled. "You two better not be doing anything naughty up there!" Delia shouted from the kitchen. Both Ash and May turned a deep red.

"Mom! We wouldn't do that! We're not even a couple!" Ash shouted back, still sporting a bright red face. He looked at May, and saw she was also sporting a bright red face. "May, do... do you want to be a couple?" He asked nervously, turning an even deeper red. May chose not to answer, and went downstairs to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sir Mudkip here! I'm just here to apologize for such short chapters 1 & 2. I promise all the next chapters will be longer. I'm also here to ask if anyone has any ideas for Ash's birthday party. if you do, give me an outline. Just leave it in a review. And id like to ask: on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this story so far? Thanks for reading my fanfic! There will be more fluff later in the story, starting in this chapter, so keep reading!_

"So what were you two talking about?" Delia asked, grinning. Ash and May glanced at each other, each turning the slightest shade of pink. "We were, uh, catching up..." May said. "Yeah, just catching up." Ash confirmed.

Delia gave them a suspicious look, then asked "Okay. Hey, where's Pikachu? I haven't seen him since yesterday." "I think he said something about getting a present..." Ash said. May grinned at him. "Are you sure, Ash? Maybe he said he was going to find Eevee." She teased.

"Your probably right..." he sighed. "I guess it's just my wishful thinking..." Then May remembered something. "Wait a minute! I forgot to get you your present!" She exclaimed. She rushed out the door shouting, "I'll be back in an hour!" Ash looked after her forlornly. Delia noticed, and wisely chose not to comment.

After returning from her shopping trip, which had involved all the stores in Pallet and knocking over several people, May returned to find Delia doing the dishes and Ash watching T.V. on the couch. She quickly stuffed her gift into her pack so he couldn't see it. Although he didn't see what the present was, he did notice the flurry of movement.

"Hey May! Whatcha got there?" He asked, smiling. "It's your present, but you can see it until tomorrow." she replied. Ash grinned mischievously. "C'mon, May! What is it? I'll see what it is tomorrow, anyway!" May sighed, "You can't see it. It's not finished yet." "Fine..." he grumbled.

"Hey, do you wanna go do something, May?" He asked a little while later. "Where do you have in mind?" She asked. Ash thought for a moment. "How about we go to the park?" "Could we make it a picnic?" She asked after thinking for a minute. Ash smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll go get some blankets and a basket. Could you go make some sandwiches?"

After making the sandwiches and finding the blankets, they left the house and proceeded on the path towards the Pallet Town park. Upon arriving at the park, May saw the perfect spot underneath an apple tree.

"Ash! I see the perfect spot! Right there, under the apple tree!" She exclaimed, hugging his arm. "Great idea May!" Ash praised, "Now we can have apples with our picnic!" May ran over and quickly set up their blanket. "Hurry up Ash!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm coming, May." He replied, flashing her a smile. Ash grabbed two apples, then sat down, pulling out the sandwiches as he did so.

The two sat there, munching on their apples. May finished her apple, and planted the core in the ground. Ash gave her a questioning look. "I'm killing two birds with one stone." She explained, "I'm getting rid of the core, and i'm planting another tree at the same time." As she explained, she slowly slid over until she was next to him.

"Ash, when do you think Brock and Misty will get here?" May asked after a few minutes. Ash thought for a little bit. "I dunno... it's about 2:00 now, so i'd say about 5:00..."

May stared off into space, then, out of the blue, asked, "Did you like Misty?" Ash looked confused. "I guess... Why do you ask?" May looked dejected. "I mean, did you _like _like her?" Ash smiled, as he realized why she was asking. "No, May, I don't like Misty _that _way. You don't have to worry."

"Oh, good... Wait, what do you mean I don't have to worry?" May asked, turning red. Ash's smile grew wider. "May, i'm not as dense as everyone thinks. I've noticed you flirting with me." May turned an even deeper shade of red, as she realized that Ash not noticing her flirting on their journey together was a complete farce.

"I, uh, i um..." May stuttered. Ash's expression became a serious one. "May, do you like me _that _way?" He asked solemnly. "Y-yeah, Ash, I do..." she admitted with a stutter. Ash's face broke open into the biggest grin May had ever seen. "That's a pretty big smile, Ash. Does that mean you like me too?" May asked hopefully. "Yeah May, i do!" Ash exclaimed, still grinning widely.

They sat in silence, simply smiling at each other, until Ash broke the silence. "So does this mean we're a couple now?" He asked. "Lets see, i like you, and you like me. Why wouldn't we be a couple?" His new girlfriend answered. "I guess it was a stupid question..." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

_So how was that chapter? Hope ya liked it! The next chapter is already in progress, but Id still appreciate your ideas for Ash's birthday party. If i like your idea, ill include it and give you credit. Id also like to thank the one person who reviewed this story (you know who you are). And i want to say, uh... okay, i don't have anything else to say... *awkward silence*_


End file.
